1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for producing a layered article including a substrate and an inorganic particle layer formed thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
Articles made of thermoplastic resin are generally prone to be poor in antistatic property and tend to adsorb stains. As a thermoplastic resin article inhibited from adsorbing stains, JP 2004-307856 A discloses a stain-proofing film produced by applying a liquid including inorganic colloid to a thermoplastic resin layer and then removing the dispersion medium to form an inorganic particle layer derived from the inorganic colloid.